1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tray which is used when setting a fabric, that is, a material to be printed, an ink jet textile printing apparatus including the tray, and a method of manufacturing printed matter.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet textile printing apparatus has been developed and widely used, which prints a desired image by ejecting ink of each color from an ink ejecting head towards the surface of a material to be printed on, such as a T-shirt or a like fabric.
When placing a target material (on which printing is performed) with respect to such an ink jet textile printing apparatus, a tray is used. The target material is supported by a transporting unit which can perform transporting of the target material toward a textile printing execution region in which an ink ejecting head is present.
In the tray, a long shaft fixed positioning portion is provided with respect to a support unit of the transporting unit so as to protrude to the side of the support unit as disclosed in JP-A-2004-284305 which is described below.
However, as described above, when a long shaft fixed positioning portion is provided in the tray, it is difficult to horizontally place the tray because the tray is disturbed by the long shaft portion even when attempting to place the tray on a flat table by detaching the tray from the support unit since the long shaft portion is in the way.
In addition, it is actually difficult to perform setting work even when trying to set a fabric in the tray which is placed on the table in such an unstable inclined posture. Accordingly, in the related art, it took a long time to set the fabric, since a setting work of resetting a new fabric each time the printing finishes in a state in which the tray is fixed to the support unit has been performed in a setting area of the ink jet textile printing apparatus.